


You'll Never Guess What I Just Heard

by two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: :), Bullying, Conversations, Gay Couple, Group chat, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Themes, LGBTQ+ Themes, Mild Cursing, Multi, No smut sorry my dudes, Sad in the middle, Some depressing stuff, again kind of, gay slurs :(, i guess, lesbian couple, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat/pseuds/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat
Summary: Alex has just outed himself to the entire school in an argument with Aaron Burr. In less than a day, he dumps his girlfriend Eliza, becomes the main topic for gossip in school, and gives John Laurens hope that perhaps there could be a brighter future for the both of them.After Eliza loses her boyfriend Alex, she breaks down. Her sisters aren't helping, and the only person she finds she can trust is a girl by the name of Maria.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------TW some minor bullying and gay slurs.





	You'll Never Guess What I Just Heard

**Author's Note:**

> Salut everyone! This fic was originally published under my FFN account with the same title, so you can find it there as well. It was my first slash fic as well as my first Hamilton fic, and was developed from my love of High School AUs. 
> 
> Enjoy!

A CONVERSATION HEARD IN THE HALLS OF REVOLUTION HIGH

“You’ll never guess what I just heard.”

“Oh yeah? Try me.”

“Alex was talking to Aaron Burr, and he let it slip that he was gay.”

 

“GAY?”

“Well, bi, whatever the hell that means. I just know he sounded hella gay, and now Laurens thinks Hamilton might be interested in him.”

“Wait- Laurens?”

“Laurens.”

“Laurens.”

 

“Yeah, Laurens. He’s a total fag, but it’s okay ‘cause now we don’t have to worry about him trying to get in our pants, ‘cause he’s totally after Alex, and they’re sooo gay for each other.”

“I don’t see it.”

“What?”

“Laurens, the star of the football team, a fag? No way. Like, what the hell you smoking?”

“Listen, John Laurens is also part of that gay club, and the art club. Is it so hard for you to believe that he’s gay?”

“Okay… but Ham.”

 

“The dude’s completely gay. Like, he took creative writing. Fucking creative writing. Because he wanted to. And he’s in all the honors classes.”

“Just ‘cause he’s a nerd doesn’t mean he’s gay. And not for John, of all people.”

“I’m just saying it ‘cause it’s true.”

“Fine. I believe you.”

“Really?”

“Nah.”

 

A SCENE FROM THE HALLWAYS

Two boys standing outside of the lockers, speaking in hushed tones. Burr says something, and Hamilton’s eyes widen. He shouts something unintelligible at Burr, and Burr shouts back. They have an audience now: everyone has stopped their previous actions to watch the New Kid and the famed Boy With No Opinions have a throwdown. 

“FUCK OFF HAMILTON.”

“I THOUGHT YOU SAID TO BE QUIET BURR,” shouted Alexander.

“FUCK YOU HAMILTON.”

The argument continues, and that’s when he says it. 

“STOP BEING SO GAY HAMILTON.”

 

“THE WORD IS BISEXUAL BURR, GET A FUCKING DICTIONARY.”

The hall goes silent as the redhead realizes what he’s just admitted. 

“Shit…”

Alexander Hamilton is bi. 

Alexander Hamilton is bi. 

Oh, what a turn of events this is. 

 

A TEXT MESSAGE SENT FROM JOHN TO ALEX AT 12:00 P.M. (MIDNIGHT)

tuuuuurtles: alex… i sorta like you

 

A TEXT MESSAGE SENT FROM ALEX TO JOHN AT 12:31 P.M.

ham-man: i know.

 

A CONVERSATION HEARD IN THE HALLS OF REVOLUTION HIGH

“You’ll never guess what I just heard.”

“Fuck, is that you again Samuel?”

“Yeah. Just… listen. I have more dirt on the gays.”

“The… what?”

“It’s the name I’ve given to the Laurens and Hamilton situation.”

“I see?”

“Why was that a question?”

“Nevermind. Go on.”

 

“You see, I have intel that John professed his love to Alexander the other day, and now I’m just waiting to find out what Alex said back. You know, because he dumped Eliza.”

“WAIT.”

 

“What?”

 

“HE DUMPED ELIZA?”

“Yeah…”

“ELIZABETH SCHUYLER?”

“Yes. He dumped her once he outed himself. Maria ain’t happy about it that’s for sure, but hey, I heard she’s gay too, so maybe she can find a way to get in Eliza’s pants and the both of them’ll be happy or something.”

 

A CONVERSATION HELD OVER THE PHONE BETWEEN PEGGY AND ELIZA SCHUYLER (TRANSCRIBED)

Peggy: He’s just a boy, ‘Liza. Don’t let him break your heart.

Eliza (through muffled tears): I… you… listen Peggy, thanks for your input. But I just want to be by myself right now. 

Peggy: Okay, but who knew Alex would be gay-?

 

Eliza: *weeps* Bi.

Peggy: Fine, bi. Who knew that he would end up with Laurens? It’s not your fault, and it never was. Sure, he’s cute, but he’s a total shithead and if he is unable to see that you are the SWEETEST FUCKING PERSON IN THE WORLD than I can kill him for you, ‘kay?

Eliza: Peggy… murder’s illegal…

Peggy: Fine. I’ll get Angie ta do it for me. That way, least favorite sister gets jailed. Okay?

 

Eliza: Peggy… you aren’t exactly helping…

Peggy: Jesus Christ… listen ‘Liza, I’m sorry-

Eliza: *ends call*

Peggy: ‘Liza? ‘LIZA?

 

ALEX POSTS A PHOTO ON INSTAGRAM

Photograph: /alex is in the library making a shrugging motion at the camera/  
Text: welp… accidentally came out to the entire school. Oops?

 

A CONVERSATION HELD OVER THE PHONE BETWEEN JOHN AND LAFAYETTE

John: Laf. He said he knew. HE KNOWS LAF. WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?

 

Lafayette: What the hell you mean he fucking knows? LE PETIT LION KNOWS?

John: HE KNOWS LAF HE KNOWS.

Lafayette: AND WHAT DID THE CUTE LITTLE CONNARD PIECE DE MERDE SAY ABOUT THIS????

John: HE JUST SAID THAT HE KNEW I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO LAF.

Lafayette: LISTEN HE JUST BROKE UP WITH ELIZA SO THIS COULD OR COULD NOT BE THE OPPORTUNITY OF A LIFETIME.

John: YOU MEAN I SHOULD DO IT?

Lafayette: HELL YES JOHN. MAKE ME PROUD.

John: *excited squealing*

Lafayette: *excited squealing*

 

JOHN LAURENS LIKES ALEX’S PHOTO ON INSTAGRAM  
<3

 

JOHN LAURENS COMMENTS ON ALEX’S PHOTO ON INSTAGRAM

Text: so… bi, huh?

 

ALEX RESPONDS TO JOHN’S COMMENT ON INSTAGRAM

Text: ha. yep. officially part of the gays. 

 

A CONVERSATION OVER TEXT BETWEEN MARIA AND ELIZA

maria.not.mareeea: hey e.

lovelylizalady: Hey Maria. 

maria.not.mareeea: bfs suck don’t they?

 

lovelylizalady: I am going to watch that bastard burn. 

maria.not.mareeea: i… c

lovelylizalady: Yep.

maria.not.mareeea: so… are you looking for a gf by any chance?

lovelylizalady: Do you mean what I think you mean?

maria.not.mareeea: jesuschristareyoustraight

lovelylizalady: I’ll go out with you Maria. Just help me break Alex’s spirit first, okay?

maria.not.mareeea: <3

PEGGY: u realize thus isa group chat rght? Anf what hapened tp not wnating to kill alex?

 

JOHN RESPONDS TO ALEX’S COMMENT ON INSTAGRAM

Text: don’t worry. your in good company.

 

A CONVERSATION HEARD IN THE HALLS OF REVOLUTION HIGH

“You’ll never guess what I just-”

 

“Seabury, for the last time, fuck off.”

“No no! You’ll want to hear about this!”

“Do I though? Really?”

 

“Yes. Anyways, turns out Alex has an Instagram and so John made a comment on it about their complete GAYNESS and now the two fags are officially gay for each other and-”

“Samuel?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Shut up. Please.”

 

A SCENE FROM THE HALLWAYS

Voices whisper and faces turn towards the double door to the school as John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton, the artist and the author, walk hand-in-hand to their first-period class. Words ‘fag’ and ‘pussy’ and ‘dicksucker’ fill the school temporarily wherever they step, but neither boy notices. The two have eyes only for each other. Alex says something and John blushes, gaze dropping momentarily to his feet. Then the two continue their regular conversation and go on to biology. 

After the fuss over Alexander and John has died down and the hall has almost quieted, another young couple enters the school. A girl wearing a blue summer dress gives the girl in the ratty red sweatshirt a quick kiss on the cheek before embracing her right there in the open, in front of everyone. Someone takes a picture. Eliza and Maria know that this will be on some social media platform or another later, but neither cares. They know that soon the gossip will die and the mean remarks will end and all of the haters will stop, and so they will walk through the storm to get to their clear blue sky, if that is what they must do.

 

A CONVERSATION HEARD IN THE HALLS OF REVOLUTION HIGH

“You’ll never guess what I just saw.”

“We all saw it Seabury. We all know.”

“Oh. You do?”

“Yes, Sam. We’re not blind.”

“Well…”

“I think they look cute together, Sam. And no one cares about your opinion, you know?”

**Author's Note:**

> Pssssst...
> 
> Well, you got through it, so that's something! Here, have some cookies! Nah, those aren't cookies. They're vipers. I just handed you a bag of vipers, and you took it. Welp, there ya go. This is what happens when you trust folks on the internet. Screw you buddy. 
> 
> But seriously, if you liked please comment and kudos, if you didn't like then, well WHY THE HELL'D YOU READ IT?
> 
> Honestly though, if you didn't like it, please, still comment. I could use some constructive criticism.
> 
> I'll try to reply to any comments I get!


End file.
